The Actors
by SeasonalQuxxn42
Summary: A little spooky story that I'm pretty sure can be reality if you think about it. What am I saying? This is based off reality. Short Halloween fic, Enjoy! :)


The Actors

"Places! Places!" Is the first thing on your mind once you wake up from your beloved fantasy world and into the same stage of dread that you must constantly act in for the rest of your meaningless days. As you get up and put on your "special" mask and costume, do you really feel all that special? You know what's to come in the next hour or so, you know what the directors expect from you. The only thing that makes this play stay in check is perfection. Why? Because the only way you can make it through any performance is to follow the commands just like the other zombies who have no say in their life. And if you don't obey, then you get thrown away with all the other broken souls who tried to do something their way for once. Nothing but shattered hearts and broken dreams in the end. None of us are special, we mean nothing, our "lives" mean nothing. We are the Actors who hide behind purified masks to hide away our imperfections and flaws. And if anything is out of place, we get shunned and judged just because we're different and don't follow the directors "Image"! What's the point of acting if you can't express it on your own terms? We come, we watch, we learn, and we repeat it precisely and flawlessly. That's it. That's why we're performing this play, because we have no freewill of our own. And "our" Image doesn't matter.

We hide behind fake figures and illusions, we play our parts like everybody else, and it continues like clockwork. The directors control our every move, same with the writers. One false mistake, and there won't be a show anymore. Everything must be perfect for the show, especially the costumes. Your costume is the main reason why you're still alive. One slight crack on your mask and it'll send you to ashes. Without your mask you're nothing but a worthless extra trying to seek their part again. And it hurts. It hurts knowing that you're a mindless puppet being used over and over for the amusement of the audience.

The Audience don't really understand what us actors are truly feeling on the inside. We give them fake smiles to look at while we're really crying and screaming in endless agony on the inside. Months of hard work finally come crashing down on us because now everyone has to rely on each other, and mostly the lead, to make this act into something that they know that the directors are going to accept and become satisfied with.

So think for a second before you walk out on that stage. Are you really doing this for you? Are you happy with the life that you'll probably be hoping to end within a second? You are an Actor. We are all Actors. Our lives don't matter. Our choices, our freewill doesn't matter. And neither does our happiness. We do this for approval.

We are meant to entertain the audience, to give them something what they want to see. The only thing that gives our lives meaning is the approval from both the audience and the director. We have nothing to live for without the two. Both of them keeps us going, and our special faces keeps us alive. And that moment once the curtains finally come down and the lights dim away, you finally feel some relief. But it's not over. The auditions never come to an end. That's how the cycle goes. After every ending of a performance, you need to find a new role and a face that directors will accept. You're nothing without the director, you're nothing without the audience, you're nothing without your costume, and you're nothing without your roles. You just need to keep going and going until your final performance.

We are the Actors. We're meant to entertain. So good luck tonight, and make sure not to break a leg. The directors won't be very pleased with a stupid mistake like that.

"Places everyone! Places! Tonight's performance will be to die for!"

The End

* * *

Guys...is it weird that this is actually how I've been feeling recently? *Shrugs* Don't worry, ya'll. I'll be alright.

Anyway, this was supposed to be my little creepy Halloween story. Sorry I didn't post it on that day, but I was super busy...and it involved candy. XD

But I hope you guys liked this, I'll hopefully update my other stories soon. I've really been busy with school and stuff, and I'm super tired a lot. That and I've been getting headaches lately. But don't worry, guys. Seasonals always heal! :)

Well ya'll, I'm out. And I'll see you guys in the next story.

Bye Guys...and Stay Seasonal, Stay Colorful, and Stay Crazy. :)


End file.
